


Somatosensation

by Rigel99



Series: Senses [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind of Hannibal Lecter applies understanding of his developing relationship with Will Graham through an exploration of the senses. </p><p>The final act? Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somatosensation

_Somatosensation._

_Or, in layman's terms, the sense of touch._

I had never considered myself a particularly tactile being, unless circumstances unavoidably demanded I be so.

To my elevated and dispassionate sensibilities, skin was nothing more than the sheath which overlay some of my most succulent and delectable culinary achievements.

But as I stand here, motionless, taking in the beauty of what Will and I bore together this night, my limbic animal rouses with a vengeance. I realise with stunning clarity that this moment is all I have ever wanted for him, for both of us. I have never before harboured such an all-consuming desire to share my experiences with any other being as much as I have with Will Graham. Standing on the edge of everything, I find myself wanting to share so much more. I want to seal forever this bond that has been forged, on the night we slayed the Dragon, while simultaneously, setting free the demons that had plagued the cages of his tortured mind for so long. Free at last, to realise their true potential to paint the world in fire and blood, making it as beautiful as he himself was.

In the moment he reaches for me, I find myself allowing - no, welcoming - the contact and the rush of pleasure that accompanies it. I feel the varying degrees of response from my pressure-receptors as he lightly glides his hand up my arm, the brush of his fingers across my chest causing the hair on the back my neck to rise in response. I find myself relishing the sustained, almost painful hold as he grips my shoulder, while attempting to steady his buckling body from what I imagine is a mixture of the awe and pleasure, which is coursing through my body also, experienced from the sight of what we have created together only moments before.

His touch is like fire on my skin, igniting all my senses at once and as I gaze down at my newly risen phoenix, newly risen from the flames of the Dragon's belly, I know there is nothing in this world that can stand against us…

**Author's Note:**

> With red-blooded appreciation to Bryan Fuller and his amazing writers for gifting these characters to the world in their current form. "This is your design."


End file.
